


Of Blowjobs and Fetishes

by Kokoro18



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko - Freeform, M/M, PWP, R18, Yaoi, aoki - Freeform, aokise - Freeform, boylove, explicit - Freeform, kise - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoro18/pseuds/Kokoro18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FICLET in which Kise satisfies Aomine's need for release. Dirty talk in abundance. EXPLICIT, YAOI CONTENT. PWP. Dont like, don't read. Things get steamy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blowjobs and Fetishes

Aomine blew a column of air out of the small 'o' formed between his lips. The sound of the rushing air hissed in the scalding-hot, tension-filled and altogether too-small guest room. 

He fisted a large hand in the blonde tresses that were currently tickling his inner-thighs. Honey-soaked eyes slipped up to capture his gaze between thick lashes, screaming heat and deviance and submission. 

He gasped sharply as Kise gagged on his length, maintaining the boy's head at a fixed position half-way down his engorged cock. Kise hummed happily, the vibrations connecting from the pit of his throat to Aomine's spine. The larger boy jerked forwards, stuffing Kise's swollen lips with more of his length.

"So pretty..." He whispered fervently as Kise flicked those eyes up to meet his once more. "You're prettiest when you've got my dick down your throat..."

Kise dragged his tongue up the turgid vein trailing Aomine's member, pulling off of it and smacking his lips. Sticky trails of pre-cum and saliva followed Kise's mouth in long strings, some of it dribbling from the corners of his lips. He stroked Aomine's cock lightly, opening his mouth wide and displaying his sticky tongue to Aomine's preying gaze.

"Mmm, you whore... are you a slut for my cock, baby?" Aomine purred, grabbing Kise's wet chin and forcing his thumb into the boy's mouth. Kise sucked the digit in response, swirling his hot tongue around it and never taking his eyes off of Aomine.  
Aomine guided his cock back into Kise's mouth, hips raising off of the bed as he pushed deeper down his throat. He groaned loudly, feeling his orgasm approaching fast, and thrust upwards in shallow spasms.

"Ah! Drink it, fuck, drink...!" 

Kise swallowed most of the load obediently in three heavy gulps, opening his mouth again once he was done for Aomine to inspect. He caught the remnants dribbling down his chin with his middle finger and popped it into his mouth, licking it clean.

"So good," Kise moaned, flitting his tongue across the slit of Aomine's member to lap up any remainders. "Your cum tastes so good, Aominecchi..."

"C'mere," he slurred lazily, pecking Kise's lips as he reached eye-level. He wrapped a hand around Kise's still-hard cock and pumped it sloppily, whispering sweet nothings into Kise's ear and tugging at the earring with his teeth. "Who do you belong to?" Aomine whispered gruffly, rubbing a thumb over the weeping head of Kise's cock.

"You!" Kise responded, fingernails denting angry crescent-moons into Aomine's back. "I'm yours!"

"That's right, baby. You're all mine!" 

Kise convulsed and came, the sticky white strings spurting out onto their heaving abdomens. Aomine dragged his fingers across their abs to gather the liquid and thrust them into Kise's hot mouth.   
The blonde groaned as he tasted himself of Aomine's fingers, eyes clamped shut in embarrassment. 

"Open your fucking eyes," Aomine barked, indignant at being denied his favourite fetish. 

"Aominecchi..." Kise implored weakly, obeying Aomine's orders in spite of himself. He flushed furiously he was force-fed more of his own seed. "This is..." 

"Blush for me, beautiful," Aomine said, his own face colouring at the erotic sight before him. He gathered Kise's body up and kissed his forehead chastely, resting the blonde's head on his chest. 

Several moments passed, the pair severely spent and already drifting into the realms of sleep.

"I love you," he whispered sincerely into Kise's sweat-drenched hair, coiling muscled arms around the smaller body. 

Kise snored loudly in response.


End file.
